Fused Zamasu
|JapName = 合体ザマス |RomName = Gattai Zamasu |AltName = Fusion Zamasu Merged Zamasu Combined Zamasu Zamasu |FirstApp = Anime: Revere Him! Praise Him! Fusion Zamasu's Explosive Birth!! Manga: "Zamas' Last Resort" |Appears in = |Race = 1/2 Shinjin-1/2 Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 797 (erased from existence) |Occupation = Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Goku Black (fusee) Future Zamasu (fusee) Zamasu (fusee; Fusions only) Goku (original owner of fusee's body) Gowasu/Future Gowasu (fusees' former masters) }} Fusion Zamasu (合体ザマス, Gattai Zamasu), usually just referred to as Zamas (ザマス) or Zamasu, was a fusion born of the union between Goku Black (Zamas in Goku's body) and Future Zamas through the Potara earrings. He is the final antagonist of the "Future" Trunks Saga. Appearance The fusion heavily resembles Zamasu, yet supplemented with various traits of Goku Black, including the latter's height and build. He possesses Zamasu's green skin, gray irises, and white hair; however, his face has more of Goku Black's jawline. He has Zamasu's eye shape, but with dark lines under the bottom eyelids and somewhat smaller ears. The fusion's hairstyle looks mostly like Goku Black's as Super Saiyan Rosé, but with a long protruding bang over the right side of his face, representing Zamasu's Mohawk. He wears Gowasu's green Potara earrings on both ears and Supreme Kai's clothing that is nearly identical to Zamasu's, but with Goku Black's color-scheme, undershirt and red sash. He also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger. When Zamasu uses Light of Justice and mutates, half of his face as well as his arm, becomes purple and slimy. He also grows taller and more muscular when he becomes Power Stressed. In his bodiless form, Zamasu lacks a physical body and instead takes the form of a strange green cloud that gradually spreads across the entire surface of Earth, blocking out the sun. The cloud has a pattern that resembles copies of Zamasu's face in a sinister smile. It also appears to emit some sort of sinister Ki that is also noticeably indicated by contorted Zamasu faces. Upon spreading across the surface of the Earth, Zamasu's face forms on the sphere (although this may be a stylistic perspective). Personality Retaining the arrogance and self-entitlement of Goku Black and Future Zamasu, this fusion believes himself to be the embodiment of justice. Reveling in his power, Zamasu openly declared himself the supreme god upon his emergence, repeatedly and consistently vocalizing his divine brilliance and absolute authority. His ego is displayed by how he refuses to even defend himself against Goku and Vegeta, his tendency to hover high over the battlefield to "look down" on everyone both figuratively and literally, and his use of "divine" terms (such as "holy", "judgement", and "absolution") to name his special techniques. However, beneath his calm exterior, Fusion Zamasu is just as unstable as his components, if not moreso; according to Gowasu, this is the result of Zamasu's obsession with the contradiction between gods and mortals. He immediately flies into an overwhelming fury when Trunks and Vegeta briefly overpower him in their beam struggle, despite suffering no damage from the deflected attack, and his rage only grows when Goku manages to actually harm him with God Kamehameha and Kaio-ken. After having his body harmed, and being mutated by the Light of Justice, Fusion Zamasu becomes more unhinged and maniacal, prone of furious outbursts. This is due to the fact that his physical body is deteriorating and the conflicting of the souls of the immortal Zamasu and mortal Goku Black that make up his form. By the time he engages Vegito, Fusion Zamasu is reduced to enraged screaming and furious declarations of godhood, ironically becoming just as destructive and violent as the mortals he wishes to exterminate. Interestingly, Fusion Zamasu is well aware of his own hypocrisy in taking on mortal elements by using Goku Black as a fusee. He views this as a necessary sacrifice to truly create his new world; by using Goku's body as part of his being, he intends to never forget the "sins" of mortals. He also states that his actions are for the greater good of the universe, even crying at its thought, and metaphorically described his tears as purifying the world. After losing his physical form, Fusion Zamasu seems to have lost what remained of his sanity, as he constantly emits insane laughter. He also seems to no longer care about the world as he was willing to destroy the surface of the entire planet in a frenzied attempt to wipe out humanity. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Future Trunks uses the Evil Containment Wave on Future Zamasu after Bulma distracts him to seal him away in a vase with Future Mai closing it with the lid. Unfortunately, Goku forgot to take the talisman made by Master Roshi, allowing Zamasu to break free. However, he was left weakened by the effort of escaping and was left deeply shocked that his enemies had discovered means of actually neutralizing him despite his immortality. When Black arrived, having sensed Zamasu's ki decreasing, the latter informed his counterpart that they could no longer afford to underestimate the mortals. Declaring that they would display the true power of gods, Zamasu and Black stand beside each other in the sky, with the former taking his Potara earring from his left ear and attaching it to his right ear. This initiated an explosive Potara Fusion between the two villains, creating Fusion Zamasu. Upon his birth, he declares his new form to be the embodiment of justice and the world. He orders everyone to revere and praise him, calling himself "The Supreme God". As he manifested a halo of light, Zamasu proclaimed his body's abilities, before attacking the Saiyan duo with lightning. Vowing to show them the power of a god, Zamasu launches exploding blades at Goku and Vegeta. After the pair recovers, Zamasu tells them the Zero Mortals Plan will be completed, followed by attacking with lightning again, and withstanding Vegeta's attack. Deciding to unleash his godly might, Zamasu emitted a bird-like ki figure, which repelled the Saiyan's, damaging them to such a degree that they reverted back to their base forms. Overlooking the defeated pair, Zamasu directs his attention to Earth, and unleashes his power in an attempt to clean the planet of its filth. However, Vegeta and Goku recovered and attacked, destroying Zamasu's bird-like ki technique in the process. When they attacked Zamasu himself, he blocked their attack, followed by attacking with his exploding blades again. When Future Trunks arrives, the two briefly fought, leading to Trunks being repelled to the ground. Insulting the mortal, Zamasu attacked with Holy Wrath, which clashed with Trunks' Galick Gun. As Zamasu's attack overpowered Trunks', Vegeta joined his son and the two launched a combined Galick Gun, which pushed Zamasu's attack back to him, but caused little to no damage at all. Frustrated at their resistance, Zamasu attempted to attack Trunks, but attacked Vegeta instead when he stepped in front of the attack. Afterwards, Goku approached Zamasu, and fired his God Kamehameha, which clashed with Zamasu's Holy Wrath. Zamasu, however, was overwhelmed by Goku's attack, resulting in an explosion which surprised the semi-god, leaving the right half of his face and right arm swollen and turning purple. Goku then attacked Zamasu at close range, but Zamasu grabs him by the leg; Goku then enhanced his physical attack by combining his Super Saiyan Blue form with Kaio-Ken, and kicked him to the ground, managing to destroy the halo in the process. Goku ended up too exhausted to attack further and collapsed afterwards. Zamasu then screams Goku's name in anger, and charges up by calling upon a pink-colored lightning streaks to spread his mutated arm. As Vegeta and Goku managed to fuse into Vegito, Zamasu wonders to himself why mortals try and imitate the gods, declaring it sinful. He is interrupted by Vegito's punch square in the face because of getting tired with his talk. Vegito ascends into Vegito Blue, and the two begin their battle, and at first, Vegito seems to have the upper hand. Vegito mocks Zamasu, asking if this is really the power of a god. Zamasu angrily knocks Vegito to the ground. Zamasu then tried to finish off his opponent with his ''ki'' blade, but Vegito countered with one of his own. After Vegito explains that Zamasu is technically also mortal due to fusing with Goku's body, Zamasu stated that's all he wants; by obtaining the power of Goku, who surpassed the gods despite being mortal, he symbolized all the failures the gods have made, atoned for the sins of mortals and the mistakes of the gods. Zamasu cries, saying that his tears will purify the world, before powering up, resulting in his right side growing more grotesque. As the two resumed their fight, Vegito taunts Zamasu for not being able to keep up with his speed, and fires his Final Kamehameha, but Zamasu emerges unscathed. As Vegito uses up all his power to sustain his fusion into his Final Kamehameha, the fusion runs out and Vegito defuses back into Goku and Vegeta, leading to Zamasu attacking the pair and defeating them effortlessly. Before he could kill the two, Trunks arrives and blocks Zamasu's attack. Zamasu then fights Trunks, while accusing the mortal of being weak, and mockingly asks where he’ll seek help from next, but Trunks said he just wanted to save everyone. As Trunks held out against Zamasu, he unconsciously gathered ki from Earth's inhabitants. Goku and Vegeta contribute their ki too, and with everyone's power channelled into his sword, Trunks charges at Zamasu. Unable to defend himself from Trunks' enhanced sword technique, Zamasu is stabbed. While in disbelief about mortals retaliating against him and his "justice", and also asking Trunks if he'd dared going against the "justice" of a god, Trunks declares his "justice" as meaningless, before slicing Fusion Zamasu in half, destroying his body in the process. However, a short time after Fusion Zamasu is split in half and seemingly destroyed by Trunks, vanishing into nothingness, Zamasu's will survived and appeared as a large column of dark energy erupts from the place where he disappeared, growing up into the sky and splitting into multiple beams before taking on a cloud-like form. The cloud then spreads across the surface of the Earth, surrounding it entirely before taking on a sinister appearance with Zamasu's face printed all over it and constantly emitting insane laughter. According to Gowasu, Zamasu cast aside his body and allowed his essence and energy to be one with order and justice. With Zamasu's essence spreading across the universe, he begins to become one with it. Zamasu's energy was also able to reach the past of the main timeline. Goku, Vegeta and Trunks unleash a combined Kamehameha, Galick Gun and Final Flash, but it had no effect against Zamasu's will. Continuing the plan his fusees started, Zamasu's will fires destructive energy waves at the Earth, killing almost all of the survivors and leaving the Earth desolate and ruined, and Zamasu's will quickly takes over the entire multiverse of Trunks' timeline. As Trunks and Mai are soon wracked with grief over the deaths of their friends, it seemed as though Zamasu's will was seemingly unstoppable. However, Goku then finds the device Zen-Oh gave him and Goku presses the button and, in a instant, Future Zen-Oh appears. Future Zen-Oh looks up to the sky of Zamasu's face and deems him annoying. Declaring that the world needs to be erased, Future Zen-Oh charges his energy and releases a radiant light, which erases Zamasu's will and the consumed multiverse, finally ending his reign of terror as well as preventing his plans from reaching its maximum potential. Soon after, Whis travels to an alternate timeline to warn the Beerus from said timeline about Zamasu's intentions, preventing Zamasu's plan from being re-created and having Future Trunks and Future Mai travel to that timeline to live there after their world was destroyed. Power ;Manga and Anime Fusion Zamasu is one of the most powerful fusions in the series, possessing the combined powers of Goku Black and Future Zamasu. This fusion is shown to be able to fend off the combined efforts of Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Super Saiyan Rage Trunks with ease. Gowasu notes that Black and Zamasu's fusion has expanded their combined power to no visible end. In addition, Fusion Zamasu possesses Future Zamasu's immortality and Goku Black's limitless potential growth, making him a near-perfect entity. These facts cause Shin to note that Fusion Zamasu's standing as a god is beyond even their understanding. Vegeta notes that - god or not - he has never seen anyone let off energy like Fusion Zamasu's. Even while taking his time and playing around while fighting, he is also able to singlehandedly overwhelm Goku and Vegeta, nearly crushing their hands simultaneously, and also nearly killing Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta in one blast. However, when he engages in a beam struggle with both Super Saiyan Rage Trunks and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta at the same time, Fusion Zamasu is overwhelmed since he didn't use nearly enough of his power and took his opponents lightly. Super Saiyan Blue Goku at full power also manages to hold his own against him and defeat him in a later beam struggle and successfully engage him in combat, breaking his wall of light. Against Super Saiyan Blue Vegito, Fusion Zamasu (with the power of the Light of Justice) proved able to make the mighty fused foe fight seriously. To which, many of Fusion Zamasu's attacks forced Vegito to dodge, which still caused considerable damage to the area from the sheer force of his blows. According to Gowasu, Fusion Zamasu's body is unstable due to one fusee being immortal and the other fusee being mortal. This caused Fusion Zamasu's body to fluctuate, creating mutations in his body that multiplied his size and power, but left his body completely unstable and no longer completely immortal, although he did retain a tremendous amount of durability and a potent healing factor. In his mutated form, Fusion Zamasu appears to be on par with Super Saiyan Blue Vegito, as neither fighter was able to land a decisive blow. However, when he gained his Power Stressed form Fusion Zamasu was able to defeat Goku and Vegeta with one blow. Ultimately, however, his new instability proved to be his undoing as the damage from his battles slowly accumulated, which ultimately led to his demise at the blade of Future Trunks. Even without his physical form, he repels a combined blast from Vegeta's Final Flash, Goku's Kamehameha and Trunks' Galick Gun without taking any damage. After repelling the attack, he proceeds to blast Earth with huge amounts of energy beams that level the surface of the planet to nothingness. One of these beams attacks the group of survivors. Although it is initially blocked by the three Saiyans, they are overpowered at the end of the blast and are knocked down, albeit successfully protecting Mai, Bulma, Shin, and Gowasu as well as the time machine. The form is also noticeably powerful enough to affect even the present, being visible through a distortion in time in the present and the energy detected by Whis and Beerus far away on their planet. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors According to the Dragon Ball Super rival danger scale, Super Saiyan Rosé Fusion Zamasu ranks as a twelve out of twelve, with it noting that he is so strong that others cannot even approach him.Rival danger ranking Techniques and special abilities As a fusion of Future Zamasu and Goku Black, Fusion Zamasu possesses all the techniques and abilities of his fusion components: *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - Zamasu can unleash this attack from a single hand. *'Semi-Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. This power was obtained from Future Zamasu, who wished for it through the Super Dragon Balls. As a result of Goku Black's presence within his being, Fusion Zamasu is not completely immortal; only ageless and possessed of an enhanced durability with high tolerance for pain and damage. While his semi-immortal body can be destroyed, Fusion Zamasu can still live on in a bodiless state that has assimilated with the very universe itself. **'Regeneration' – Zamasu heals any wound he may incur. However, due to the Goku Black part of him still being mortal, it takes him much longer to heal, resulting in his misshaped state. *'Saiyan Power' - Obtained from Goku Black, Zamasu is able to become considerably stronger after recovering from damage he sustains from his enemies. *'Barrier of Light' - Zamasu creates a white halo of light around his body, which acts like a barrier. **'Wall of Light' – Fusion Zamasu emits a powerful purple bird-like structure structure of enormous energy which eliminates all that it touches.Episode 65 preview This Wall of Light seems to possess a being of its own as it roars when destroyed by Goku and Vegeta. **'Lightning of Absolution' - Fusion Zamasu fires a purple-colored lightning blast from his ring of light, or the body of his Wall of Light. **'Blades of Judgement' - From his halo, Fusion Zamasu fires a barrage of red energy blades that can strike the opponent. If the blades makes contact with the earth, they will burst in a destructive explosion. **'Divine Wrath' - Fusion Zamasu radiates his halo and from his hand, he releases a purple energy blast, that obliterates hus opponents. One of his unique attacks in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Holy Wrath' - Fusion Zamasu creates a sun-like energy sphere and tosses it at his opponent, expanding it to a large size. *'Energy Blade' - A blade made of ki. One of Fused Zamasu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Violent Fierce God Slicer' - Fusion Zamasu can create a purple blade of ki which emanates from his hand **'Super Energy Blade' - A stronger version of Energy Blade and one of Fused Zamasu's learnable Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Spirit Blade' - A variation of the Energy Blade which differs in both size and color. Can be learned as a Special Move by Fused Zamasu after reaching Lv. 36 in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Explosive Wave' - Zamasu shines red and bursts out ki from all over his body, starting from his right eye. *'Chou Makouhou' - A powerful red mouth energy wave used by the bodiless Zamasu, when firing it his eyes turn red as well. **'Chou Makouhou Barrage' - An attack where all the heads of the bodiless Zamasu fire Chou Makouhou at the same time. Fusion Zamasu used this to decimate the surface of the future timeline's Earth, killing almost all of the survivors. *'Summoning'- In Dragon Ball Fusions, Fusion Zamasu has the ability to summon incarnations of himself from different timespaces, however if he is defeated they will dissapear, as he is their link to that timespace. *'Black Kamehameha' - Goku Black's Kamehameha technique. One of Fused Zamasu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Magical Thunder' - Fires a bolt of magical energy from his finger. One of Fused Zamasu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Psychic Thunder' - A stronger version of Magical Thunder that appears as one of Fused Zamasu's learnable Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Energy Charge' - A ki charging technique used by Fused Zamasu as one of his Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Imperial Wrath' - When HP goes below 10%, attack damage increases by 100%. One of Fused Zamasu's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Ultra Attack' - Deals 20% more damage. One of Fused Zamasu's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Royalty' - Receives a stat boost if the enemy's level is lower than Fused Zamasu's. One of Fused Zamasu's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Rosé As the Potara Fusion of Black and Future Zamasu was performed while the former was in still in his Super Saiyan Rosé state, Fusion Zamasu's base state is a constant Super Saiyan Rosé. Because of which, the resulting fusion probably cannot enter a normal form nor power down. While this would normally cause a significant strain on the fusion's body and shorten his lifespan, the immortality from Future Zamasu, to an extent, eliminates this problem despite the "unstable" fusion affected by Goku Black (as his body isn't immortal). Halo By creating the Barrier of Light, Fusion Zamasu takes on his "Halo" state. In this form Fusion Zamasu is capable of utilizing his Halo for numerous purposes, but it's primary function is defense - though it can be destroyed by a powerful attack and when this happens Fusion Zamasu reverts to his normal form. Light of Justice By calling upon the "Light of Justice", Fusion Zamasu becomes larger and more muscular, becoming "Grotesque" Fusion Zamasu. His aura changes from colorful white to that of Black's as Super Saiyan Rosé. Despite the great increase in power, the flawed nature of Fusion Zamasu's body comes with a side-effect of his body mutating, resulting in parts of his body becoming an oversized and purple gooey substance, which may very well be his mutated flesh as it was revealed when Super Saiyan Blue Goku blew off Future Zamasu's head, that Zamasu has purple blood. It also caused his right eye to gain a purple iris and yellow sclera. This is because of the nature of the fusion, with Future Zamasu's immortal body merging with Black's mortal body, the balance between Fusion Zamasu's body and soul becomes unbalanced. According to Gowasu (who simply refers to this state as an "ugly form"), another reason for this was Zamasu's twisted, conflicted soul manifesting its nature on the outside. Power Stressed As a result of his great anger at losing to Vegito, combined with the forced mutation from his Light of Justice, Fusion Zamasu bulks himself up, amplifying his power even further at the cost of his speed. He is easily able to survive Super Saiyan Blue Vegito's Final Kamehameha. Zamasu's will After Trunks destroyed his body that was only semi-immortal due to Goku Black, Zamasu's willToei Timelines translated still survived due to the immortality of Future Zamasu and re-appears, as a bodiless, omnipresent, non-corporeal form, becoming a reality encompassing entity in an attempt to become all things. This bodiless entity had the face of Zamasu patterned along its corrupting presence that was spreading across the multiverse and bleeding into the present timeline. In this form, the combined might of base Goku, base Vegeta, and Super Saiyan Trunks can do nothing to him and he's capable of reducing the Earth to a scorched wasteland in seconds, killing the remains of all humanity. In addition, he appears to be spreading rapidly across the universe and even visibly appears in the present timeline through a time distortion, seemingly attempting to break his way into the present. However, he is no match for Future Zen-Oh called in by Goku, who effortlessly erases his essence out of existence (along with that entire timeline) after Zen-Oh deems him "annoying". Video game appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Fusion Zamasu makes his debut in a video game and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the first mission of the original series (SBDH1). In Dragon Ball Fusions, Fusion Zamasu appears as the fusion of Goku Black and Zamasu (from the main timeline). In Dragon Ball Fusions, his name is rendered as Fused Zamas. Voice actors *Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki Major Battles *Fusion Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Fusion Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Rage) *Fusion Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) *Fusion Zamasu (Light of Justice/Power Stressed) vs. Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) *Fusion Zamasu (Light of Justice/Power Stressed) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Rage) *Zamasu's Will vs. Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Rage) *Zamasu's Will vs. Future Zen-Oh List of characters killed by Fusion Zamasu *Future Yajirobe – Killed by Zamasu's will's Chou Makousen. *Haru and Maki – Both are killed by Zamasu's will's Chou Makousen. *Future Android 8 – Killed by Zamasu's will's Chou Makouhou Barrage. *Future Turtle – Killed by Zamasu's will's Chou Makouhou Barrage. *Remaining Earthlings – All killed by Zamasu's will's Chou Makouhou Barrage except for Future Trunks and Future Mai. *Remaining mortals from every universe - Zamasu's will merged with all the universes and launched a Chou Makouhou everywhere in sight, presumably killing the entirety of the mortals. Gallery Trivia *Fusion Zamasu is the first villain in the franchise to be created by use of Potara Fusion. *Unlike Old Kai and Kibito Kai, Fusion Zamasu does not have a singular voice. Instead, his voice consists of two "Zamasu" voices overlapping one another, creating an echo effect. This may be due to the fact that both of his components were technically separate instances of the same being (albeit with one possessing a different person's body). References es:Zamas Fusión pl:Scalony Zamasu it:Zamasu (fusione) ca:Fusió Zamasu pt-br: Fusão Zamasu Category:Deities Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:DBS Characters Category:Shinjin Category:Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased